


Silence

by amdehais



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdehais/pseuds/amdehais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver and Gold are 18 and 17 respectively, and Gold's been adventuring in Kalos while Silver left for Sinnoh, and now they're meeting to fill each other in on what's been happening in each of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsess97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/gifts).



They were laying side by side on a bed in a hotel room, talking about what's been going on in their respective lives, the conversation becoming more one sided each second, with Gold's voice filling the room and making the redhead grow impatient.

The boy kept ranting about how his journey on a new region has gone so far, how many medals he's won, how he wanted to become the champion...even after so much time, which still managed to get on Silver's nerves. He himself wasn't sure of what bothered him exactly; in fact, deep down he knew he probably should be happy for Gold. Perhaps it was the fact that they couldn't see each other much anymore, perhaps he was jealous of the people he kept talking about.

"God, can’t you shut up for once?"  
The redhead approached Gold and impulsively put his arms around his neck, staring into his boyfriend's eyes, with a frown still drawn on his face.  
While feeling each other’s breaths brushing their faces, a sudden burn spread on their skins and seconds later, each felt a pair of soft lips colliding with their own. Gold's eyes went wide as if he had just fully realized what was going on and later letting them shut while he responded the kiss.

The moment they let go, without needing to form a word, they both acknowledged their feelings remained unchanged and they still needed each other. They simply remained there, unsure of what to do next.

Mostly as an attempt to get rid of the awkwardness filling the atmosphere, Gold then hugged Silver, the latter burying his face on his chest and inhaling the scent he so much yearned. They stayed like that for some minutes, silence echoing in the room until Gold spoke up.  
"Missed me, haven't you?"  
Silver didn't answer at first, only holding tighter to Gold's body instead, a blush burning on his face and ears, recognizing the other boy was right.  
"You're an idiot" Silver said seemingly dryly, but a smile could be heard in his voice.  
"You too"  
They couldn’t help but let out some giggles that later became laughter, and remaining immobile like that for hours, remembering back when they first met and did whole-heartedly meant those sharp words until they fell asleep and dreamt of those days that wouldn't come back.


End file.
